1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to generators and, in particular, to a generator based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat-electricity transforming rate of a typical generator obeys the following formula:
            Φ      max        =                            [                                    (                                                T                  1                                -                                  T                  2                                            )                        /                          T              1                                ]                ×                  [                                                    (                                  1                  +                                      Z                    ⁢                                          T                      _                                                                      )                                            1                /                2                                      -            1                    ]                            [                                            (                              1                +                                  Z                  ⁢                                      T                    _                                                              )                                      1              /              2                                +                                    T              2                        /                          T              1                                      ]              ,wherein T1 is temperature of a high temperature area of the generator, T2 is temperature of a low temperature area of the generator, Z is a factor relating to material, and T=(T1+T2)/2. As described above, the transforming rate relates to the difference in temperature between the high temperature area and the low temperature area besides the properties of the heat-absorbing material. Therefore, increasing the temperature of the high temperature area can improve the transforming rate of the generator.
Referring to FIG. 9, a typical generator 200 includes a heat-electricity transforming device 210, a heat-receiving area 220, a cooling area 222, a nickel-chromium layer 224, a glass plate 226, and a heat sink 230. A vacuum container 228 is defined between the glass plate 226 and the heat-receiving area 220. The heat-receiving area 220 and the cooling area 222 are disposed on opposite ends of the heat-electricity transforming device 210. The nickel-chromium layer 222 is disposed on a surface of the heat-receiving area 220 and configured to absorb heat. However, the nickel-chromium layer 224 has a lower heat-absorbing rate, thereby decreasing the heat-electricity transforming rate of the generator 200. The nickel-chromium layer 224 may reflect visible light and far infrared light, which is disadvantageous for improving the temperature of the heat-receiving area 220 and further results in a poor heat-electricity transforming rate of the generator 200.
What is needed, therefore, is a new generator based on carbon nanotubes, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.